I Think I like You
by Levi.Ackerman1214
Summary: Takes place after Levi's squad deaths. After a failed suicide attempt, Levi passes out. Waking up to soon be greeted by Commander Erwin. After one kiss Levi falls in love with Erwin. What will happen to the two of them?
1. I Think I Like You

**This is my first fanfiction so yeah... I hope you guys enjoy it. This story is about Levi mourning over the death of his squad. Sorry if Levi gets a little out of character. Leave a review if you want more like this. I also do not own Attack on Titan or the characters. Any way lets get to the story!**

* * *

It was the night after the expedition. Many have died, many have been injured, many have lost someone. It's always hard for everyone. This was the night to mourn over them. The next day you would have to be a soldier, a cadet, a leader. You have to fight for humanity. You have to show what the Scouting Legion is, you represent it, you fight for it.

* * *

"Captain Levi, I'm Petra's dad. She sent me a letter not to long ago. She's so happy you picked her for your team. She's highly devoted to you. Of course her mother and I feel she's to young for marriage." Levi had heard every word and it broke him. Seeing Petra for the last time, seeing Petra for the first time it was all too soon. Levi continued walking his face blank as always. Inside no one could see him in pain. No one could see it hurts. No one could see he is trying so hard not to lose control. Finally the rest of the Scouting Legion had made it back to the HQ. Levi took his horse to the stable's. Not looking or speaking to anyone. He went straight to his room, shutting his door. It hurt him, it hurt him, it hurts him so fucking much. Levi held his jacket, sliding down the wall. Thinking of all the moments him and Petra shared. Seeing her smile and laugh. All the moments his team and him shared. Tears slowly slid down his face. Why? Why must he cry? He was suppose to be Humanity's Strongest. He couldn't do it anymore. To many people have died. He couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't do this anymore, how? " _Captain, We'll miss you too"_ Levi heard. "Petra...Please help me. I cant do it. Please stop it." He said tears falling onto his jacket. " _Captain, If you cant do it. Then end it."_ the voice said. Levi got up walking to the middle of the room, then over to the desk. Pulling out a blade he had first brought from the Underground. He walked back to the middle of the room. He cut his wrist with the blade, blood falling to the floor. " _Captain you can now be happy with us."_ the voices said " _You can now be with us forever, with your team, and friends"_ Levi's eyes widened. He was about to end his life there. He couldn't do it, he dropped the knife and started screaming. He fell to his knee's still screaming while tears fell down his face. He shook his head, trying to stop the voices. It wasn't long until Erwin, Eren and more cadets bust through the door. They all looked at the shaking figure still screaming. Erwin bent down to the man's height putting his hand on his shoulder. The smaller man flinched and moved away, eyes widen. Everyone looked at him in shock. His wrist were bleeding, he was shaking, tears falling from his face. "Levi...what happened. Why did you do that to yourself!?" Levi only looked away from Erwin. "Someone get a doctor or someone quick!" Erwin yelled. Eren ran out of the room to get the doctor. Levi grabbed Erwin's shirt trying to gain breathe. Everyone who saw looked at the captain horrified by what was happening. Was this the captain they all knew? The commander looked at the figure before him, his eye's never leaving him. Levi started gasping for air, it looked like he was going to pass out. Levi's eyes started blurring, he looked at Erwin in the eyes this time. "Erwin...please. End the pain" Levi said. That was the last thing he said before blacking out. "Levi!" the commander yelled. Everyone was either horrified or crying.

Levi awoke in a different room than before. He stared at the ceiling blankly. He noticed that his arms were bandaged. His skin was paler than before. "Your awake I see, How do you feel?" the doctor said. Levi didn't reply still having his eyes on the ceiling. "Well, the Commander told me when you awoken to get him." with that the doctor left. Only a couple minutes later Erwin came in, running over to Levi. "Levi, I'm glad your okay. Why did you do that to yourself? Why did you tell me to end the pain?" Erwin said. "I'm done living in pain, I don't want to live." Levi said faintly. Erwin looked at him surprised and worried. "Levi, Humanity needs you. I need you." Levi looked at him. Erwin bent down and kissed Levi on the lip's. Pulling away Erwin smiled at Levi. Erwin then got up and went over to the closet, pulling out Levi's uniform. "It's been cleaned along with your cravat. When your ready you can get dressed. I'll help you if you want." Erwin said with a smile. Levi sat up surprised at not feeling any pain. He just noticed he was shirtless, well at least he had pants on. Erwin gave him the clothes and stepped out of the room. Levi got up and pulled his shirt on, the changed his pants. He of course put his harness and straps on next. After that he put his boots on and then his jacket and his cravat. When he was done he stepped out of the room where Erwin was waiting. "Ready" Erwin said as him and Levi started walking down the hallway. Levi couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He liked it, he still remembered Erwin holding him the past night. The warmth Erwin gave him was everything. Levi loved it, he loved Erwin, everything about him. They walked to the training field and sat down. "Erwin?" Levi said the commander. "Yeah, what is it Levi" He said looking at the smaller man. "I want to know if you love anyone?" Erwin was surprised by the question since it came out of nowhere. "Of course I do Levi, And that person is you" Erwin looked at Levi smiling. "That's great, cause I... I like you too." Levi said blushing looking at Erwin. Erwin smiled at Levi, happy to hear that.

 **Hey everyone, that was the 1st chapter. Leave some reviews on what the next should be about. I'm thinking about making part of it a lemon. It just depends, well until then see you guys!**


	2. Please, Dont

**Hey guys I'm back! This of course is the next chapter. I'm so excited to get further into the story. I will try to update very often. So stay aware! I do not own Aot or the characters involved.**

* * *

It was dark out, all cadets and soldiers in the room's or wondering around. Except for a certain Captain, who was walking outside. It was really quiet considering all training had stopped and the cadets were no where to be seen. Levi felt as if this was a good time to clear his mind. Lately he hasn't been himself, other cadets couldn't really tell considering most of them were new.

While walking Levi find a tree, he was now in the woods. He decided to take a break and sit down, resting his eyes for few minutes. For him it was relaxing, he never got time to think about himself. He was always wondering about papers, reports , or other things. Levi slowly began to fall asleep, not caring about his environment at the time. With all the recent events he needed to rest.

" _Your not safe here, they want to bring you down"_ Levi heard the voice. Who's voice was it. Levi shook his head to see if he was imagining things.

" _I'm not something you can get rid of you know. Take my advice and defend your self."_ Levi couldn't get rid of the voice. It was stuck, he hated these voices. He hated how they suddenly appeared. Right after his squads death, was he going insane?

"Yeah, I'll make sure to protect myself." Levi said eyes hiding shame and regret. For letting these voices take control of him so easily.

It wasn't long before Levi got up from his spot and started walking back to HQ. He arrived a little after 5 or so minutes. By this time no one was in the halls. So he easily made it to his room. He went over to his desk, and pulled out his knife. The knife needed to be cleaned so that is just what he did. He used a cloth he had on his desk to wipe it off with water then dry it.

Levi went over to his bed, soon falling asleep. Not caring that he still had his uniform on along with maneuver gear straps.

Soon enough it was the next day. Levi awoke when he heard all the noise and footsteps. Seems like everyone is awake Levi thought. He decided to get up and noticing he was in his uniform still.

" _Remember Levi, protect yourself. Bring that knife you never use. I can tell it will be useful"_ Levi didn't once reject the voice. It was like it was controlling him and his mind. Levi grabbed the knife and hid it in his sleeve. Seeing as no one would see it there.

Levi walked out the door to his room and continued walking. He was almost shaking, but not once showing that. He then walked out to the training area with the commanders, captains and cadets. Everyone focused on what they were doing, either it be fighting or a conversation.

He noticed that the Military Police were here. Probably here for the records, papers or other shit. Who the hell knew, it wasn't Levi's job. That was until one of those idiots said something to him.

"Hey, look here its 'oh so great' Captain Levi" The man said to him. Levi looked at him with his same cold, blank stare. "Last time I saw you, you were kissing your Commander's butt.!"

By now many people were looking towards Levi and Military Police. Even other Commanders, including Erwin.

"Listen I suggest you leave me alone. Especially if I didn't do anything to you" Levi said back. Trying not to kill this guy.

"Come on Captain, take a joke. Don't cause a scene!" The guy said in a joking matter.

"I'll give you scene if you want. That's if you want to die." Levi said back now mad, at the guy.

The guy walked up to Levi and put his hand on his shoulder. Levi took this as a sign and pulled his knife out. Cutting the mans hand in the process.

"Fuck! That runt just cut me!" Everyone now looking at the scene as it played out. "What did you call me?" Levi said angered at the phrase.

"I called you a runt!" The man yelled back at Levi. Levi walked fast up to the guy and kicked him in his gut. "LEVI" Erwin yelled at the man. Levi continued beating the guy until the other Military Police stepped in.

The men stepped in trying to get Levi off of the guy but they weren't strong enough to pry him. Erwin stepped in as well and with the help of the Military Police got Levi off.

The guy scrambled away horrified and relieved at the same time. Erwin looked at Levi, he had small prints of blood whether it was his or the other guys. Erwin pulled Levi up to the ground, holding his hands behind his back.

"I'm truly sorry about that. It should of never happened in the first place. It was my fault for not stepping in." Erwin said in his normal strong voice.

"Chain him up in a damn cellar for god sakes. If you don't I will!" Some one who appeared to be in charge of the Military Police said. Everyone there was shocked, it happened all to fast. Erwin still held Levi's hands behind his back. Some soldier from the Military Police handcuffed Levi's hands behind his back. They started walking to the front of the building with Levi.

"Everyone! Get back to training." Erwin yelled to the soldiers. Before walking to catch up with Levi and the others. " What do you plan on doing to him. It was a slip up." Erwin said in his same voice.

"We plan on taking him to the capitol and prisoning him in bars." One of the men said. Levi didn't seem to care at all.

"For something as small as a fight. You cant be serious." Erwin said now worried.

"Don't forget about his lash out with a suicide attempt, that's what a report said. Am I wrong?"

"No, your right" Erwin said. Looking down at Levi.

They reached a carriage and put Levi in it first. One guy nodding for Erwin to get in as well. Once in the carriages started to the capitol. Levi was now looking down at the floor, not feeling any thing about what happened.

 **Arrived at Capitol-**

"We're here" one man said. The carriage stopped and Erwin stepped out, the other men grabbed Levi. Erwin was concerned on why he hasn't said anything. Looking out the corner of his eye to the smaller man. He looked normal, what was going on in his head?

"We will take him to his cell," they said as they walked away. Erwin watched them take his love away, hopefully he wouldn't be there long.

 **Cell-**

"Well, here we are. If you listen, you wont be here for long." they said as they chained Levi inside the cell.

"Like I would listen to you pigs, You all disgust me. The Survey Corps are dying protecting you cowards. Just wait your all be titan food soon enough." Levi said with his same cold voice.

"Why you little shit, we were going to take you seriously. Well, I always wanted to break Humanity's Strongest. Now is my chance." One guy said as he walked up to Levi and kicked his stomach. Levi not caring about the pathetic kick or anything else.

"Just as I thought, your too weak to hurt me." Levi said back to the men. His face looking up at him with boredom.

"Fine, beat him till he begs you to stop. See how he'll act then" The man clearly in charge said as he started to walk out of the cellar. "Give him hell" was the last thing he said before the door shut.

With that one of them pulled Levi by his shirt and kicked him in the chest. Levi let out a painful cough, before his head was slammed to the ground. The group of men with at least 3 or 4 men continued beating him. They kicked him in his stomach, head, chest and all over. It had at least been 10 or so minutes before they stopped. Levi was bloody, his clothes dirty with blood some parts of his shirt were ripped. The men left Levi there, Levi struggled to stay conscious. Man they really did break him, he hurt all over. His body was numb so he didn't feel the real pain yet.

It was about a hour later, Levi was now passed out. Erwin and the Commander of the Military Police came in. When Erwin looked at Levi his eyes widened in shock. That could not be Levi, the figure was still. It didn't look like he was alive at all.

"What the hell did they do to him. He looks dead!" Erwin yelled at him.

"Well, he didn't listen, he resisted. So I told them to give him hell." The man said back not caring. "Before, you leave the doctor would like to give him a drug. It will cause him to be out for a day or so. But it will stop the pain. If that is okay with you" The man looked at Erwin.

"That's fine, as long as he gets better," Erwin walked into the cell. The men unlocking Levi's hands letting him go. Erwin then picked up Levi. holding him bridal style.

"Follow me to the doctors" The man said clearly not giving any fucks at the situation. Soon they arrived, Erwin walked and laid Levi down. The doctor came over not talking at all and came him the shot on his neck.

Erwin watched on why he gave the shot on his neck. He the saw Levi flinch and then relaxed.

"That's all we can do for now, the shot wont work until 12 or so hours. So hope he stays asleep for most of the time" The doctor said. Erwin just nodded and picked Levi up and headed out. Walking back to his carriage, worried for Levi. He laid Levi across his lap, looking down at him. He looked awful, he was covered in blood and his clothes were torn. The carriage started and Erwin and Levi were off. They were actually gone for a good 5 hours or so. Surprised that they weren't there long. They really took a beating to Levi.

Erwin held Levi making sure his breathing was normal, until they got to the HQ. Erwin took his jacket off and put it on Levi. Carrying Levi bridal style, he walked out of the carriage. Walking to the doors of the HQ, everyone would see Levi like this. All cadets were in the dining hall eating by this time, some in extra training. Erwin pushed the door's open walking in.

All eyes fell to Erwin carrying Levi who looked dead. That's what many actually thought, the look on the Commander's face would support that. Erwin looked at Eren and gestured him to come over. Eren got that and walked over to Erwin. Every one was still looking at Levi worried.

Once they left the hall and towards Levi's room Erwin told Eren what happened. Eren was surprised and worried, those bastards he thought. "Eren I want you to watch over him for now." Erwin said arriving at Levi's door. Walking in and laying Levi on the bed. "Can you do that?" Erwin asked quietly.

"Yes Sir" Eren said quickly. Wanting to protect his Captain from anything.

"Well, I'll leave his care to you, please Eren be careful" Erwin said leaving the room. Eren looked at his captain and faintly smiled. "Captain, I'm here now. I'll protect you. " Eren said his hand holding Levi's.

He noticed that the Captain's were cold, and his skin was bruised and covered with blood. He decided to wash Levi off, changing his clothes. Eren knew Levi would kill him if he found out about it. He honestly didn't care, his Captain needed this. He washed his skin and hair, making sure not to hurt him any more. He used water from the bathroom and a now bloody cloth. It was disappointing to him, his Captain had scars from the beating.

Eren pulled the covers over his Captain, running his hand through his hair. Smiling down at the sleeping figure.

Eren decided to stay in Levi's room in a chair. He was about to fall asleep when all of suddenly Levi started screaming. Eren ran over to him, the figure was shaking. He tried to stop it but decided he needed help. The closest doctor was Hanji but her room was rather far. Levi finally opened his eyes, gripping the sheets tightly. Eren looked at him, he noticed that Levi's eyes were wide. He struggled to breath, gasping hard trying to. Eren picked Levi up bridal style, running out the door and down the hall. People were out in the hall's wondering who's scream that was. It was until they saw Eren running down the hall with Levi. Levi was clutching Eren's shirt, tears slowly falling down his face.

Eren bust through Hanji's room to see her still awake. She looked at him with wide eyes. running over to Levi. She looked at him and saw him shaking. She took him and laid him down on her bed. Erwin soon ran in and saw the state Levi was in. He slowly walked to Levi, eyes widened as well.

"He...He isn't going to last long Erwin' Hanji said with tears running down her face. Erwin bent down and Levi looked at him. Erwin began to cry, trying not to look at Levi. He then remembered the shot, it wasn't a pain killer. Those liars, Erwin couldn't believe the purposely tried to kill Levi.

"Hanji, the serum. Give me the serum" Erwin said strongly.

"Erwin are...are you sure, would Levi like that?"

"Its other that or him die a pointless death. Which he would hate even more." Erwin said in a commanding tone.

Without another word Hanji went over to her desk and pulled it out. Giving it to Erwin. Erwin opened it and got it ready. Levi looked at the syringe and pleaded that Erwin would not do it. Once Erwin got closer to his arm, Levi pushed away.

"Hold him down" Erwin said knowing that Levi didn't want this. Eren and Hanji did as told and held him down.

"Please..Don't do this...Please...Erwin" Levi cried out. Trying to move away but was to weak.

"I'm sorry Levi" Erwin said before plunging the syringe into Levi's arm. Levi screamed as a painful sensation went through his body. He then stopped struggling and stayed still. Levi looked at ceiling and tears slid down his face.

He has to be the thing he hated the most...a titan. His life has now changed forever, he could now turn into a titan.

"Levi, please understand. I had to save you. Don't regret it... cause I wont regret it." Erwin said before holding his hand.

Tears slid down his face as he cried, showing weakness to the 3 people he trusted. Eren, Hanji and Erwin.

* * *

 **Well guys, there it was the second chapter. Please leave a review if there was something you didn't like or liked. I worked on this when ever I got time. So that's why it looks like it was done fast. But, I really did enjoy writing this. Until then see you guys bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with a third chapter. I'm going to try to make chapters longer, and a little bit slower. I realized that my stories were moving to fast. I want to say that I don't own Attack on Titan or the characters. Lets get to the new chapter.**

* * *

 _ **One week after the serum was injected into Levi's system-**_

"Erwin we have a problem" Hanji said as she walked into Erwin's room. Erwin looked up to the usually happy scientist. To see that she was frustrated

"Levi hasn't left his room yet." Erwin said, already knowing what the problem was.

"No, he hasn't. He hasn't eaten in god knows how long. I leave him food by his door and then come back its not touched. His door is locked as well." The upset scientist said all at once.

"I originally was going to let him deal with this. This has gone on for to long. I will go to his room now." The Commander said as he got up. Hanji getting up as well heading to the door.

"Hanji come with me. I will most likely need your help." Erwin said as they began to walk down the hall. Levi's room was about a hall down from Erwin's. So it didn't take them long to arrive at the oak door. Hanji didn't bother putting food by the door that afternoon. She knew he wouldn't touch it at all.

Erwin knocked on the door, not expecting a answer. Like he thought Levi didn't respond. He knocked again a little harder. Still no response. The Commander was now getting upset.

"We will come back later, if he still doesn't respond. We will break the door down if we have to." Erwin said to Hanji. Hanji nodded her head and they both started walking to the dining hall. When they entered cadets saluted to their Commander. They sat down with Eren and Mike.

"He still wont come out Commander?" Eren asked.

"No we just left his room. When we leave here we are gonna visit again. If he doesn't respond we will break the door down." Erwin said in a frustrated tone.

"I feel like that would okay. I'm really concerned about him." Eren said to Erwin.

"Yeah, Me too. Its not like him to act like this." Erwin said knowing that the serum was the problem. He wouldn't want to fight or train at all. He wouldn't want to do anything. He knew that all to well.

"We need him though. He cant regret this at all. Not now, not at all." Erwin said taking a sip of water he had received.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind. Could I help with Captain Levi." Eren asked.

"Sure, just don't do anything to make him mad. Well he'll get mad anyway." Erwin replied to the boy.

"If were all done here, we should go head over there now" Erwin suggested as Mike, Hanji, Eren and him got up.

"Hope this goes easy." Hanji said walking ahead of the group.

"Yeah lets hope" Erwin said back to her.

It wasn't long until they reached Levi's room. Erwin knocked on the door. Not receiving a response he spoke.

"Levi, if you don't open the door we will have to break it down." Erwin said. He knew how private Levi was so he didn't have a extra room key. He wish he did though.

He still didn't respond so Erwin had no choice. He then pushed the door with his side. Still not opening, Eren and Mike pushed up against it to. With a couple more pushes the door finally opened. It didn't break though, so that was good.

They all walked in not seeing the Corporal. They looked around. Not seeing him in there. They saw that the window was a little bit open.

"He went out the damn window. What the...how?" Hanji said in a low shout. Running over to the window looking out of it. Of course it was damn raining. The short Captain was in the rain. How awesome. Hanji thought.

"We will go out to look for him. Inform the cadets Mike." Erwin said as an order. Mike nodded and left the rom.

" You two go get your hoods and meet me at the courtyard." Erwin said Eren and Hanji. They both headed out the door to get their hoods.

While Eren was walking to his room. He kept having images of Levi that scared him. Eren started running down the hall. Soon he got to his room and grabbed his hood. Running back to the courtyard.

When he got there he saw a group of people. He walked over to Erwin and Hanji.

"I will give all of you three flares. Red is if you find Levi and he is injured. Green is if you find him and he is fine. Black is if you are in harm or a titan." Erwin said to the group. Everyone nodded after that.

"Everyone get your horses. We will have split up." He then said.

Everyone grabbed their horses some already heading out. Erwin noticed that Levi's horse was gone. He grabbed his horse and headed off into the forest. The forest was foggy and the trees did not help. He rode his horse in the middle of the forest. He noticed a white clothe on the ground. He got off his horse and picked it up. It was Levi's cravat.

"Please be alright Levi." Erwin said as he put the cravat in his jacket. Getting back onto his horse.

Erwin saw something in the fog, it came closer and it was Levi's horse. It ran over to Erwin and Erwin noticed it had blood on it.

The horse ran through the fog, Erwin followed it. While riding he noticed more spots of blood on the ground. He made sure to keep up with the horse. The horse brought Erwin to the open, Erwin then saw what was happening.

Erwin took out his flare gun and shot the black flare. The titan had Levi in his hand about to bite him.

"Levi! You have to do it! Save yourself!" Erwin yelled.

Levi looked at Erwin and the people that arrived there. He looked back to Erwin and mouthed 'I love you". Before the titan put Levi in his mouth. There was no way they could of gotten there in time.

"CAPTAIN!" Eren yelled. He had tears in his eyes.

There then was a loud noise and a bunch of steam coming from the titan. Everyone looked and when the steam cleared there it was.

Levi's titan form. It was a scary one in fact Erwin thought. It was 17 or 18 meter tall titan. It had sharp teeth and spikes on its back.

"No way" Hanji said as she looked at the titan. "Its beautiful! I want it!" She yelled.

"We need to get him out of there!" Erwin yelled. He got his gear ready and flew up to the neck of the titan. The titan raised his hand as if to hit Erwin, but it didn't. It just stood there with its arm up.

"Be careful not to hurt him Erwin!" Hanji yelled.

"I'll try not to" Erwin said. Then he flew up and cut the nape of the titan. Everyone down below watched to see if the captain was ok.

Erwin pulled Levi out of the titan. He put him on his back and flew down.

"Is he okay?" Eren asked.

"He should be. He's hot though. He's also unconscious." Erwin said.

He kept Levi on his back and got onto his horse.

"We need to head back. Eren get Levi's horse." Eren grabbed Levi's horse and rode back to the HQ.

It took them 5 or so minutes to get back to the HQ. They were happy to not see any titans while out in the forest. When they all arrived to the HQ they put their horses in the stables. Levi was still out cold, he cooled down a bit but was still hot.

"I will take him to his room." Erwin said carrying Levi into the building.

When he got into Levi's room he laid him down. He went to Levi's closet and pulled out a dry outfit. Due to the rain Levi was soaked. He went over to Levi and took his shirt off. He used a towel to dry his upper body off. He looked at Levi and smiled. Happy to see him alive. He then took Levi's boots off and pants off. He then dried his legs and he then took his boxers off. Once he dried him off he dressed Levi in new clothes. He laid Levi down and took the wet clothes and folded them up on the table. He sat in the chair by the desk and watched Levi.

Erwin made sure Levi didn't do anything weird or unusual. He saw Levi moving uncomfortably and he started taking note of this. Levi suddenly awoke and looked around. He looked around confused, tears started to fall down his face.

Erwin ran over to Levi and said his name. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Levi? What's wrong?" Erwin asked.

Levi never answered he just looked around, not knowing where he was.

"Where am I?" Levi then said.

"Your in your room" Erwin answered.

"Oh, what happened." Levi asked.

"You turned into a titan and I had to cut you out for short." Erwin replied.

When Erwin finished his sentence Levi started to scream. He moved off his bed and fell to the floor. His tears fell to the floor and the voices came back.

"Levi what's wrong?!" Erwin ran over to Levi.

"The voices get them out! Stop them please!" Levi yelled shaking his head.

"Commander what's wrong with Levi!" Hanji yelled.

"Hanji keep people out!" Erwin yelled.

"Okay"

"Levi listen calm down."

"AHHHHGHH!" Levi yelled nonstop shaking his head and tears falling to the ground.

Hanji looked back and closed her eyes. It hurt her to see Levi like this.

Levi grabbed Erwin's shirt and looked up at him. Erwin looked down at the shaking figure. His eyes were opened wide.

"I'm sorry" Levi said as he quickly grabbed a knife off his desk. Erwin looked at the shaking figure. Levi tried to attack Erwin but Erwin dodged the attack.

"LEVI!" Hanji yelled.

Levi went for Erwin again. Erwin grabbed Levi's hands and tried to stop him.

"Levi stop!" Erwin yelled but Levi didn't stop.

"I wont stop!' Levi said back. He broke from Erwin's grasp and charged again.

Hanji ran over to Levi from behind and held his arms down. Erwin ran over to Levi and grabbed the knife. He through the knife to the other side of the room. Levi struggled to get out of the grasp at first but soon got out. He then attacked Erwin again and Hanji kicked the back of his leg.

This caused Levi to fall to the ground. Erwin climbed on top of him holding him down. Levi couldn't break free from Erwin. He struggled but couldn't get out. After a while he got tired and gave up. He soon closed his eyes. Hanji handed Erwin rope and he tied Levi's hands together. He picked Levi off the ground and carried him to the basement. He chained Levi's hands to the wall.

"He will be locked up till he gains control." Erwin said shutting the cell door.

 _The next morning in the dining hall_

"Eren did you here that Captain Levi got locked up in the basement." Jean said.

"What really, how?" Eren asked.

"We don't know. He flipped out last night though, some say he went crazy" Armin said.

"That's unlike the captain" Sasha added.

"Yeah its not like him" Armin spoke.

 _In the basement_

Levi awoke with his hands chained to the wall. He looked around and saw Hanji and Erwin sitting outside the cell.

"What the hell is this?" Levi asked in a angry tone.

"You don't know?"

"If I knew than I wouldn't ask idiot."

"You went crazy last night and tried to kill me" Erwin said looking at Levi in the eyes.

"I did" Levi asked. His eyes were wide open and he looked at Erwin.

"Yes you did. Due to that I can not trust you right now. That's why you are chained up." Erwin said still looking at Levi.

"I understand" Levi hung his head down, looking down at the ground.

"That's not all, for now I will be taking your title as Captain away."

Levi looked up to Erwin and his eyes opened wider than before.

"You cant be serious! Are you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Levi looked away from Erwin and to the ground. He didn't remember that at all. Is he going insane? He's turning into a monster **.**

 **"** Erwin"

Erwin looked to Levi **.**

 **"** Am I going insane?" Levi asked. Still looking at the ground. Erwin was shocked and then he answered.

"Just about" He said before him and Hanji left the room and shut the door.

Levi couldn't believe it. He was stripped of his title. He had no more hope. For now he is not Humanity's Strongest. He is just another fallen soldier.

"I hate to do it but we might have to hand him to the Military Police. We cant risk him going out of control. He is now a threat to humanity. We will have to announce Levi's dismemberment." Erwin said to Hanji.

"We can do that now. Everyone is in the dining hall" Hanji added.

"We will do that now."

 _Dining Hall, Announcement_

"Attention cadets!" Erwin yelled to get everyone's attention. Once he had everyone's attention he continued with his announcement.

"This is important news. Captain Levi has been stripped of his title. He is no longer Captain. He is considered a threat to humanity."

You could hear people drop their silverware or gasp. Over one night, Humanity's Strongest went to Humanity's Threat. No one could believe it, they wont have him on their side anymore.

 **Hey everyone, that's the new chapter. I updated my other story as well. If you like this one you might like my other one. Leave a review if you would like. Until the next chapter.**


End file.
